Since you've been trained (episode)
Transcript thumb|right|400pxGood evening, complete strangers. It's June 15th. Friday. Whew. It's been a long week. I'm too tired. I think I'm going to get my trainee. clone vlogs while Craig selects a book from his bookcase in the background. Hey there, complete strangers. Ha. I'm the Wheezy Waiter. Bear... bear with me. I'm new. Ummm... yesterday I said if you showed me nipple, you'd get a t-shirt? Well, here's a nipple. of someone with eight nipples. It looks like I owe Mr. Josef Weber a t-shirt? returns Whoa, no you don't. Trainees, right? It looks as though M. Josef Weber cheated by using computer trickery. There is no computer trickery on wheezywaiter dot com. (Wheezywaiter dot blogspot dot com). You know what I mean. You went against contract, M. Josef. You get one demerit. Today at work I had a trainee. It was awesome. When you have a trainee, the trainee does all the work and you sit there and pick your ass. clone waiter runs around working while waiter Craig leans against the wall. And at the end of the night when the money's counted... trainee waiter: "280... 300. Oh my god, this is great. I haven't had a job in two years and I have three kids." "Sorry. It all goes to the trainer." waiter takes the money. "Sweet. I'm getting a whore." Doodleman says something kind of silly: According to CNN dot com, People Magazine voted Matthew McConaughey as Bachelor of the Year. I kinda expected it to be you. Comments? I don't care about that. I mean, some people thought it was gonna be me, but it doesn't really matter. At all. What the hell's he done this year? On IMDB it doesn't even say he did a movie this year. I've done ten, bitch! And I'm gonna done more! And movies are sexy! "Hey, I'm Matthew McConajay. I'm from Texas. USA." But I don't care about ... not to cry ... But I don't even care about stuff like that. Br-br-br-br-breaking news Kelly Clarkson's summer tour canceled "In the craziness of the music business, performing is what I look forward to doing the most. So it is really disappointing to me to have to tell you that I won't be coming out to tour this summer." Yeah. That sucks. There's no possible way you can tour when you can't sell out giant arenas to thousands of people. For a measly 110 dollars a ticket. Even if performing is what you really love. Aw, shucks! I wish there was a venue that would allow me to perform for under 4,000 people. Nope! Guess I'll just sit on my ass all summer. Hey! What's Kelly Clarkson going to do for money now? Maybe I should start training her at work. Wheezy's version of "Since You've Been Gone" Since you've been gone, I can breathe for the first time, I'm moving on, Yeah, yeah. Thanks to you. Now I get what I want. Since you've been gone. Oh, my God. Well, I guess that concludes the week. I'd like to thank Sam for helping me film the tour of my apartment yesterday. I'm gonna take the next few days off cause I'm tired. Expect something even more wonderful next week. Goin' to bed. Good night. Recurring themes This is the first video that includes Kelly Clarkson, who Wheezy includes in some other videos as well. Recurring themes in this episode: clone, "no computer trickery" Cover song In this video, Wheezy covers "Since You've Been Gone." This version of the song is also included in his video The Hood Interview. Trivia The Sam that Wheezy mentions in this video is Sam Grant, a member of Driftless Pony Club, who appears in Wheezy's videos later on. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Songs